


Birdy Brain

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Gen, Meeting, but really just a hint, hint of promptis, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: And if they think he's a birdhead, well, let them think. Prompto should know his worth.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: #8fanfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578
Kudos: 18





	Birdy Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my #8fanfics challenge on Twitter. [Rain](https://twitter.com/Raekihi) asked for a story about Prompto Argentum!  
> Although I've been lurking in the FFXV fandom for a while, and rooting for Promptis for about as long, these are my first steps as a content creator here. I' hope I'll do these boys justice ;;

“Careful where you step, birdhead!”

Noisy boys pass by him, pushing him out of the way in the rudest manner they can do.  
He ignores them. It's not like he's not used to it. It's been going on for years now.  
He's not sure he even remembers a time when his schoolmates were not making fun of him.

"Birdhead" is a new one though, uh. Well. He supposes it's an improvement over "fatty", but he's not really sure. He likes his new hair, though, no matter what they say. And if they think he's got a birdy brain, it's ok. It means that he's doing a good job at making himself scarce and not showing how much he understands.

"Why do you let them get at you like this?"

Prompto almost jumps out of his skin. He knows the voice--it's the other one student no one would talk to. If Prompto is at the lowest of the social ladder, this one is…

Well. He's the Prince.

Prompto puts on his best bird-brained smile and turns to the source of the voice, fully facing the brooding boy.  
Noctis stands short-sized, his face somber with a perpetual frown, and his clothes darker than his soul. The dude is a true walking cliché. Prompto beams at him, because the situation is just too funny.  
Is the Prince really asking him for hidden advice, here?

"Because I don't care what they think."  
"How do you do that?"

He shrugs, and looks at the other boy with a fatalistic grin.

"Guess it's just a matter of being used to it. It was hard in the beginning, but soon enough you learn who you want as friends, and mean people are not people I want to associate with. As for the name-calling, well… Birdhead is nice enough? It kinda reminds me of chocobos."  
"Chocobos… makes sense, I suppose, with your..."

Prompto waits for the obvious jab. He's surprised when it never lands.

"...ah. Sorry. I didn't even introduce myself and I interrupted your walk--I'm Noctis Lucem."

Prompto represses a snort. Of course he knows.

"And I'm Prompto. Prompto Argentum."  
"I know."

And well, that's awkward, because he knows that Noctis knows, but neither of them want to talk about it.

"You… took care of a dog. A long time ago. Didn't you? I...never really thanked you for that."  
"Oh, yeah, I remember."

Of course he remembers. It tore him apart back then. He's surprised he doesn't feel as resentful as he would have expected to feel, though. It's just… maybe it's just the whole situation. It's so ridiculous and awkward.

"It was such a cute and nice dog. I miss him sometimes. Is he alright?"  
"He is… his mistress is still grateful."

Prompto beams again at that.

"I'm glad."  
"Chocobos, dogs, you like animals, don't you?"

Prompto allows himself a softer, a bit more genuine smile. He does.

"I like caring for animals. I like that… they don't ask for anything and accept you just as you are. You just love them and they love you."

Prompto is nothing short of observant. It's easy to notice Noctis flinch at his words. Maybe he's landed a shot closer than what he thought. Oops.

They stand facing each other and the awkwardness slowly creeps back in, but Prompto's trained eye can't help but marvel at the scene.  
The Prince and the Pauper, he muses.  
Dark and the light. That would make a nice shot, if only he managed to repair his broken camera.

Nothing could oppose them more, yet at that moment, both outsiders in a school that wasn't made for them, it's like they complete each other.  
Maybe they just need a tiny, extra pull.  
It's nothing Prompto can't do, because if he's learnt something throughout all these dull years of bullying at school, it's that after a while, there's nothing to lose.

"Well. I'd better go before they come back. Maybe we can sit together sometime, Prince Noctis?"

And after that leap of faith, he can't help but marvel at the sight of Prince Noctis's traits slowly softening, turning into just the barest smile.

"I'd like that. If you agree to call me just Noctis."  
"Sure thing, Prince Just Noctis!"

Noctis scowls back, but Prompto's already shaken himself and stepped out of the way with a stupid giggle.

They choose neighbouring seats at the next class, and not a student in the classroom dares comment on it.

Later in their lives, Noctis will confess that, that day, Prompto's smile had looked like a sudden ray of sunshine in a neverending string of dark and dull days.

( _ "A ray of sunshine coming out of a chocobo's butt, birdhead." _ )

But by that time, they'd be friends for years, and in the middle of chocobo racing with two of their other closest friends, so it's not like any name-calling would matter much for Prompto anymore.


End file.
